Not That Girl
by greengirl16
Summary: Don't wish, don't start wishing only wounds the heart...There's a girl I know...He loves her so, I'm not that girl. Glinda's point of view. Oneshot Musical verse


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Wicked....

Enjoy!

* * *

Glinda was having the happiest day of her life. She had just proposed to Fiyero and they were now engaged! She stood talking in her circle of friends, showing off her ring in the palace ballroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Fiyero with another guard, who looked quite concerned. Fiyero followed him out of the room. Glinda was now curious, something was going on she just knew it. She excused herself from the conversation and walked to the door Fiyero had just exited. She saw two soldiers run down the hall, one of them holding a large bucket in his hands.

She heard a commotion from the throne room down the hall. She hurried down making sure no one was watching and entered the room, surprised to find the door unlocked. She ran in "What's going on," she said, glancing at Fiyero with his gun raised. She then turned to see what everyone seemed to have their eyes fixed on, "Elphie," she gasped and ran to embrace her best friend in a hug, "Thank Oz you're alive! You shouldn't have come someone might discover you," she said, not realizing the Wizard was in the room.

"Glinda you better go," Fiyero spoke up, who still had his gun raised.

"Fiyero what are you doing?"

"Glinda, please just go back to the ball," Fiyero said raising his voice and ignoring Glinda.

Glinda realized Fiyero was holding the gun on the Wizard and gasped, "Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand, we all went to school together," she explained, trying to enlighten the situation.

Fiyero glanced at Elphaba.

"Fiyero have you misplaced you mind? What are you doing," Glinda continued on her rant.

"I am going with her," Fiyero said in almost a whisper.

"What," Glinda asked, sounding confused and angry.

"What," Elphaba asked, utterly stunned.

Fiyero looked deep into Elphaba's eyes. He had made up his mind. This is what he wanted, he was sure of it.

There was a moment of silence before Fiyero's words sunk in, "What are you saying," Glinda said, sounding hurt, "That all this time…the two of you…behind my back," her voice raising.

Elphaba could tell she was on the verge on tears. "It wasn't like that," she tried to explain to her distressed friend.

"Well it was," Fiyero added, earning a glare from both women, "but it wasn't. Look-" Fiyero realized there was no way he could explain that all this time he had secretly loved Elphaba and the guards would be soon returning ready to kill Elphaba. He grabbed her wrist, "Let's go," he said.

"Fiyero," Elphaba tried to protest, but he was pulling on her arm.

"Let's GO," Fiyero shouted.

Elphaba looked back at her best friend and saw her heart shatter. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. Elphaba turned; she couldn't take it anymore and followed the prince out of the palace.

"Fine go…you deserve each other," Glinda yelled after them, not realizing they were now out of hearing range.

The wizard spoke up from behind her, "Here take a swig of this, it dulls the pain."

"No thank you," Glinda refused. She had always hated alcohol. She wasn't even sure what the substance was, but the green liquid looked very unappetizing.

"It is true," Morrible said, walking into the room, "That _she_ has been brought into custody?"

They all stood there in silence before the Wizard stood up and explained, "I am afraid our Captain of the Guard had other plans…"

"You mean she hasn't been captured," Morrible asked stunned.

The Wizard and Morrible started to have a small meeting and Glinda didn't realize what they were talking about, but she did catch that they were thinking of ways to capture Elphaba. "Use her sister," she said more to herself.

"What," Morrible asked looking from Glinda to the Wizard, "What did she say?"

"Use her sister," Glinda said louder, her anger taking control over her. "Spread a rumor…make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side and you'll have her."

The Wizard and Morrible looked at each other considering the plan, "Exactly so," the Wizard said softly.

"Now if you Ozness will excuse me, I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down," Glinda said, and then lifted her skirts and fled the room.

As soon as the door shut, Morrible spoke up, "A rumor won't work. Elphaba is too smart for that."

"Far too smart," the Wizard agreed.

"Perhaps…a change in the weather." Morrible flicked her wrist in the sky, smiling maliciously. A loud crash of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Glinda ran to her room and leapt onto her bed, burying her face in the pillows. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. What had gone wrong? She and Fiyero were in love, she was almost certain of that…That morning felt like a dream to her and now it was shattered and she was left to pick up the pieces. He loved her. The outcast, the green girl, the smart one, she was clearly none of that so there was no way to win back his heart. She was alone. She felt something scratch her left cheek and looked to see and diamond ring on her finger. Tears filled her eyes once more and she took it off and threw it on the floor. She stood up and grabbed a tissue dabbing at her eyes and walked out onto her balcony to get some fresh air. Looking out at all of the Emerald City sleeping only the green lights shone, looking like blurs through her tears.

"Don't wish, don't start…wishing only wounds the heart…" She dabbed at the fresh tears rolling down her face, "There's a girl I know…he loves her so…I'm not that girl."

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
